Rice Ball Down the Rabbit Hole
by Shippos-gurl
Summary: Tohru is having a horrible day. She's late for school, she trips and falls, and now she's trapped in a paralell world, where anything can happen! Alice in Wonderland meets Fruits Basket!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, thanks for asking. I also do not own the story "Alice in Wonderland" or any of it's characters.**

**Warnings: Swearing, probably from Kyo as usual in later chapters.**

**Rating: K+ (For now.)**

**Pairings: Kyo/Tohru. Others later on.**

**Description: The classic book "Alice in Wonder land"...Fruits Basket style.**

_Hello everyone! This is my sixth story. I know I should really be woking on the ones I promised to continue. But this idea has been bugging me for a long time. So I finally wrote it. Just in case you are ready to go off on me and yell at me saying that this is a complete copy of someone elses story trust me **I know.** I'm not the first one to write a Wonderland/Frutis Basket story and chances are I won't be the last. So don't worry about it. One more thing I have to say before you begin is that that there are **SPOILERS **for the series later in the later chapters so **Read At Your Own Risk**._

* * *

_Rice Bll Down the Rabbit Hole_

**Chapter 1**

"_Honda-san? Can you here me?"_

Tohru lifted her head off her desk and turned around to face a concerned looking boy who had just entered the room.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" She asked with a small smile.

"Are you still studying? It's eleven-thirty." Yuki said as he approached her desk.

"Yes, but I'll be finished soon. Then I'll head straight to bed." Tohru said cheerfully as she opened another book. Yuki gave her a pat on the head. "Alright. See you in the morning than Honda-san." Yuki gave her a smile and left the room. Tohru stared for a moment at the doorway and then returned to reading her book. She yawned and put the book down.

"Only one minute. I'll only rest for a minute…" Tohru said quietly as she laid her head down on her desk.

_Light shined through the clear window. Birds sang cheerfully. It was a beautiful…**morning**. _

Tohru jolted awake. She look around her illuminated room and gasped. She had fallen asleep! What was she going to do? She still had one chapter left to study! Tohru quickly turned to look at the clock.

"T-twelve o'clock! Oh no!" she gasped as she gathered up her books and threw them into her backpack. She ran out of her room but she came to a stop in the hallway. The house was quiet…too quiet.

"Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun? Shigure-san?"

Nobody answered.

"Maybe they all went out…" Tohru said to herself as she dashed out of the Sohma household. She stopped in the middle of the street. A cold wind blew by. Tohru shivered. What a horrible day. She stopped staring at her surroundings and began running towards school as fast as she could. Tohru ran and she ran and she ran and she…tripped. Face first right towards the ground.

Tohru tried to pick herself up from the fall. Tears slid into to her eyes, but as she lifted her head up she saw something awfully peculiar: A small boy with bunny ears and blonde hair peered into her eyes.

"Momiji-kun?"

The rabbit boy stared strangely at her. "Um…sorry miss, but my name is not Momiji. I am the White Rabbit!" The white rabbit then proceeded to help Tohru to her feet. "And I was just wondering if you knew what time it is."

Tohru stared at him for a second, very confused. "Oh I'm very sorry, White Rabbit-san. Um…it's twelve o'clock."

The white rabbit gave Tohru a horrified look. "TWELVE? Oh no! I'm late!" He then turned around and began to run…err, bounce off.

"Momij- err…White Rabbit-san! Wait! Where are you going?" Tohru yelled to him.

Now, Tohru was a good girl. She was very polite and she always got to school on time. She knew that going to school was much more important that chasing after some boy with rabbit ears, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Tohru picked up her school bag and began to chase after the boy.

And it was one of the best decisions she would ever make.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter 1 )_

_or mabye it would fit better as an epilouge. Oh well. It will get better as I introduce the other characters, I swear! Please keep reading if you are interested. I really appriciate C&C just please don't say "Ur story sux." If you really think it sucks, tell me why, thanks._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
